What We're Aiming For
by GreyRENThead
Summary: HS MerDer. When teenage Meredith throws a house party while her mother is away, she meets Derek Shepherd, the new guy from New York. Will sparks fly? Read and Review, please!


A/N: Okay, okay. You definitely know I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, there would most certainly not be a month long break in the show right now. Seriously, I'm slowly going insane without my fix of Grey's each Thursday.

Here's some MerDer fluff! It's not my best, but it's definitely worth reading. Hope you like it! Reviews would be great!

The neon lights flash and people scream. Their voices mesh together and become one loud roar. Meredith is dancing, a bottle of tequila in her hand, and people surround her. The rebel, the girl with the pink hair, knew how to party. And what once was a party for the select few has now become one of the biggest parties of the year. Meredith doesn't care, though. She's got her big bottle of tequila and that's all she needs. That's what she thinks, anyway.

Her friends, and what she can only guess are schoolmates, dance the night away in Meredith's gigantic house thanks to the fact that Meredith's mother decided to go on an impromptu business trip across the country without so much as a goodbye. Meredith felt that the best thing to do at a time like this was to dance, get wasted, and wake up without any recollection of the preceding night. Needless to say, her friends agreed.

Meredith, unaware of the crowdedness of her house, keeps on dancing. She doesn't care that her mother's liquor cabinet is being raided by people she doesn't know. She doesn't care that two football players are playing catch with the Tiffany lamps her mother prizes more than her own daughter. In fact, she helps break one of the lamps just for the hell of it.

She doesn't care that couples are running upstairs, kissing and practically groping each other as they attempt to make their way up the steps. She doesn't care that they're heading for _her_ bedroom. All she cares about is nursing that big, beautiful bottle of tequila. It's her happy juice. It takes all her troubles away. It allows her to forget about her uneasy life, a life she wishes she sometimes never even had.

As the music blasts and bodies intertwine, Meredith can't help but stare at the boy standing directly across from her. He was new, she'd been told. He moved here from a city unbeknownst to her, but none of it mattered. He is _gorgeous_ and she makes the decision that she is going to pursue this crush. Okay, maybe the alcohol decided to pursue the crush, but all Meredith knows is that she's walking toward him with a sly smile on her face.

He watches her approach him, a smile forming on his face as well.

"Hey," Meredith says she takes another swig of her tequila.

"Hey, yourself," he says.

"I'm Meredith."

"Derek. Derek Shepherd," he says, extending his hand. Meredith shakes it and smiles up at him.

"You having a good time?" she asks.

He nods. "Yeah, I guess. It's weird, though, since I don't really know anyone yet. I just moved here a week ago from New York. But my friend told me this was _the_ party to be at, so I decided to check it out."

Meredith smiles. "Well, it's good to know I have that good of a party-throwing reputation," she says, finishing off the bottle of liquor.

"Oh, this is your party?" he asks, taking in her beauty.

She nods. "Yep. My mother went on a business trip without telling me so this is my revenge."

Derek laughs. "She really didn't tell you? That's kind of harsh, don't you think?"

Meredith shrugs. "Nah, it's normal. C'mon, we need more tequila," she said as she grabbed his hand.

Derek follows right behind her as she drags him through the mass people. She makes her way toward the cabinet that holds her prized possession. She grabs another bottle out for them to share, opens it, takes a swig, and passes it over to Derek.

He shoves it away. "I'm more of a scotch kind of guy. You happen to have any?"

She looks through the cabinet and grabs another bottle, handing it to him. He smiles at her before he takes a big sip, feeling the alcohol burn as it cascades down his throat.

She takes his hand again and leads him out to the patio that's overlooking the swimming pool. They sit at the edge of the pool, their pants rolled up so they won't get wet, and drink. They drink into oblivion, each sip burning a little less as time goes on.

"So, your mom _really_ left without telling you?" Derek asks after a long, but comfortable silence.

"Is that the only question you know how to ask?" she jokes. "Yes, she left without telling me. She's Ellis Grey—surgeon first, mother second. It's not the first time she's—"

"Your mom is Ellis Grey? _The_ Ellis Grey?" Derek asks, swirling his feet through the water.

Meredith nods, feeling a bit dizzy as she stands up. "Yes."

"You mean Just-About-The-Most-Amazing-Surgeon-Ever-Who-Invented-The-Grey-Method-Ellis-Grey?"

Meredith laughs and looks down at him. "Do you stalk my mom or something?"

He hiccups and lets out a small laugh. "No, nothing like that. My parents are doctors and I want to be one, too."

"You do, do you?"

He nods. "A neurosurgeon."

"Well, that's aiming a little high, isn't it?" she jokes.

"Hey, I can do it. What about you?" he wonders.

"What _about_ me?" she asks.

"What do you want to be?"

She laughs. "You know, it's funny. You'd think that since my mother's a doctor and she ignores me that I wouldn't want to be one, too. But I do. I _really_ do, more than anything."

Derek laughs. "Oh, so you have no right to make fun of me, now." He stands up to join her as she walks around the pool area.

Meredith laughs as well. "Fine. I won't make fun of you."

This statement makes Derek smile. "So, Meredith, how come I've never seen you before?"

She shrugs. "We don't have the same classes, I guess. I'm in AP classes for just about everything. What about you?"

He looks confused. "Really? Because I'm in mostly all AP classes, too." Derek laughs. "I bet we are in the same classes but the alcohol won't let us remember."

Meredith laughs before walking down the steps into the pool, shedding her shirt and jeans as she walks down the stairs. All she's wearing are black panties and a black and pink polka-dotted bra.

Derek goes from staring at her body to looking confused. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hot," she replies.

"You're hot so you're stripping and going swimming?"

"Why not?"

Derek laughs. "I like the way you think." He strips down to his plaid boxers and enters the pool with her. He dives under the water and comes back up, looking refreshed. When he opens his eyes, he sees Meredith standing right in front of him as she balances on the tips of her toes.

"Hey, what're you doing?" he asks.

She smiles and starts walking into him, pushing him back towards the edge of the shallow end. She runs her fingers through his wet hair and starts to kiss him, lightly at first but becoming more and more heated as time went on.

Derek pulled away. "What're you doing?"

"I'm kissing you," she replies smugly.

"Clearly," he says. "But what does this mean?"

"It means," she says as she rests her lips lightly on top of his, "that I like you. And I like kissing you. And I plan on doing it a lot."

Derek smiles against her lips and says, "It's probably the alcohol that's saying that, but I like you, too." He pulls her into a tender kiss. Their tongues beg for entrance into the other's mouth and when it's granted, there's no holding the two of them back. Amidst the loud music and screams, the two continue to kiss against the edge of the pool.

And even after the noise dies down and mass of people begin to leave, Derek's still kissing Meredith. Or is it Meredith that's still kissing Derek? Their bodies are intertwined and it's hard to tell where the two separate.

Although Meredith is known for her wild reputation, she's never done this before. She's never come _this_ close to having sex with a guy. Maybe it's because she's drunk. Maybe it's because he's drunk. Maybe it's a mix of alcohol and hormones and anything else that can factor in because the two of them find it hard to stop.

Her wild, party-going streak paired with her fear of commitment has labeled her 'easy', but Meredith knows she's far from it.

_Or is she? _

Is she throwing herself at Derek because she's truly _that _easy? Did he say the right things at the right times? Or is she still making out with him because she really has feelings for him?

You know what? Meredith doesn't want to know. She doesn't want to know because the only thing she's certain of is that it feels _right_, like she's finally in the place she belongs. And while that place is literally standing in her pool, half naked, while her drunken friends stumble out of her house in various stages of undress, Meredith doesn't care. She doesn't care because she's happy. For the first time in her life, Meredith is _happy_. Happy because she's drunk—that's a given. But she's happy because she's _finally _found someone worthwhile.

Derek's not exactly sure what he's getting himself into, kissing the rebel girl with the pink hair that he barely knows and all, but he's definitely not planning on stopping any time soon. And as he stands there, with her in his arms, he's happy. He's happy, truly happy, for the first time since moving to Boston.

And being happy is exactly what Meredith and Derek were aiming for.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! Hope you liked it!


End file.
